Aloysius Varo
' ''' was a high-ranking member of the Nelthars and a member of Naerion's faction as well as a good friend to Naerion Nelthar, he later became the First-Mate of the Bonemask Pirates. Appearance and Personality Aloysius is larger than average in stature for an Imperial, standing roughly one meter and ninety-six centimeters in height weighing in at about a hundred and ten kilos. He is a slow speaker but has a keen mind, in his family it is said that he got both the Brains and the Brawns. Varo is usually seen as a calm man, but in truth has a short temper, he is unwavering in his loyalty to his lord Naerion. Combat and Skills Aloysius is a very strong man, and has years of experience in battle, despite his size and strength his art does not involve tearing apart enemies as he sees this as somewhat of a barbaric practice, he is a team-player and often attacks in unison with his allies as shown when he infiltrated Zakhim's estate with Naerion and the other Bonemaks Pirates. He was taught by Chaid Nelthar and intended to succeed him once Chaid resigned, before his betrayal. His reasons for joining Naerion is moslty because he was chosen to bring him food from time to time and often entertained him with conversation, he had never seen Naerion's eyes as a metal plate blocked his hypnotic abilites most of the time. Biography Varo was born in Bruma, like any other. He had a Mother and a Father, but what he also had was the genes to surpass his Father in every ability, throughout his childhood he was the brute of the city's younger generation, overpowering even most adults as a teenager. His path into the Nelthar Organization was a bloody one, at 18 years of age, he left Bruma with two others to become a Sellsword, and traveled through Cyrodiil for 10 years before coming across an enemy he could not defeat, attempting to cross into Skyrim he and his group was attacked by a pack of ogres, he found long, hard and bravely but was ultimately overpowered. After the Ogres had slain his friends, he was next until two men a Nord and half-breed Nord/Imperial dealt with the ogres, they were like nothing he had ever seen. They intorduced themselves as Thormir and Chaid, Dreadguard of the Nelthar Organization, at this moment he decided the divines had brought him to them for a reason and he decided to join the Organization as the Apprentice of Chaid, but he also learned how to use some basic magic. RPs Character Form *Class: N/A *Skills: Master One-Handed. Expert Light Armor, Expert Athletics, Adept Restoration, Adept Lockpicking, Adept Speech *Spells: Close Wounds, Heal other, Turn Undead, Steadfast ward, Healing, Flames. *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Imperial Luck, (Power Undecided) *Equipment: Glass Armor set. Glass Sword. Beneath the Black Flag Aloysius first appears aboard the Ultima on Stros M'kai discussing the ship with Naerion Exul after their departure from Tamriel, Trivia *Aloysius is one of the few members of the NElthar Organization that appears solely in the Burned-Mane canon, part of what Nelthro calls "The Third Generation" of Nelthars. Nelthars that don't exist in the Nelthar Canon due to time. *Like most of the Bonemask Pirates, Aloysius did not use the name Exul after being exiled, but instead used his old name Varo. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nelthars Category:Pirates